Take A Breath So It Won't Be My Last
by LadyCizzle
Summary: The team gets a case of young men being beaten, killed, and left on the side of the road at the same time Danny learns that he has somebody watching his every move. A stalker who wants nothing more than the object of their affection. Steve and the team will do whatever it takes to keep Danny safe but will it be enough. McDanno slash.
1. Part One

**Summary: Okay so no clue as to what I was thinking about not posting this. I signed up for the holiday fic exchange over on LJ and I posted it everywhere but here. I totally spazzed but when I realized my mistake I knew it I had to post it here for all the world to see. It's multi-chapter, about five chapters long, but it's already completed so you don't have to worry about me taking months to post. I'll try to post a chapter a day so all of it will be up by Monday but it will be up by Tuesday at the latest. I would make it a promise but I don't want to push it. Anyways on to Part One of the story. Enjoy! Oh, did I mention it was slash**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

Part One

* * *

It was a day like any other when Danny Williams walked into HQ Monday morning. As usual, on days when he had to drop Grace off at school, Chin was already there, standing next to the computer table talking to Kono who was on the other side sipping on a cup of coffee. He knew Steve was there as well but since he didn't see his partner Danny concluded that he was either in his office or in another part of the building. Moments before he walked into his office Kono turned to him with a smile to bright for a Monday.

"Hey Danny, love the flowers on your desk," she grinned as her eyes drifted towards his office.

"What?" replied Danny confused as he looked through his office window and sure enough there was an enormous vase of flowers sitting on his desk. Walking into his office, he moved closer to his desk and saw that they were a Lily and pink Roses combination with Violet's placed in the middle. That's when he noticed the white envelope. Pulling it out, he opened the envelope and then pulled out the card.

'_**Just wanted to show you I can do romance'**_ he read aloud knowing that Kono was standing behind him.

Kono whistled, walking over to Danny. "Boss-man may be oblivious when it comes to certain things but he sure knows how to make up," she stated as she pulled out a rose and sniffed it. "I've never seen an arrangement so big."

Danny remained speechless as wondered why Steve had sent him flowers. Sure they fought but never about something that warranted flowers afterwards, at least not to Danny's knowledge. And yes he did mention that Steve could be a little romantic when it came to the two of them and their relationship. Thinking about that made Danny start to consider the fact that Steve actually listened to him and the flowers could be a 'just because' moment and he shouldn't read so much into it. In fact he should head to Steve's office and thank him for the gift. Well that was the plan but as soon as he entered Steve's office the words of gratitude never made it to his lips.

"Why did you send me flowers?" he asked instead, arms folded. He didn't give Steve a chance to continue as he went on. "When I mentioned romance I meant us going out for dinner every once in a while instead of grilling in the backyard. Not a bouquet of flowers the size of Kamekona's head. In case you've forgotten I'm not a girl Steven."

"It wasn't me," grumbled Steve without looking up.

"So you're just gonna sit there and pretend you didn't send me those," Danny replied as he pointed towards his office.

"Um yeah because I didn't. I've never ordered flowers in my life," stated Steve grumbling again as his eyes flickered over where the flowers sat on Danny's desk. He had seen them when he first walked in and couldn't help the curious feeling that rose inside him, wanting desperately to know who they were from. "So, who are they from anyway," he finally asked with a grunt.

"I don't know, they didn't sign the card," answered Danny with a shrug as he handed the card to Steve who read it as well.

Steve frowned and gave the card back to Danny. "Well looks like you have a secret admirer Danny."

"Yeah looks like it." Danny suddenly went quiet as his eyes shifted from the card to Steve who now was glaring violently at the flowers. Now he understood why Steve was at the computer with Chin and Kono. He was hiding out in his office because he was jealous of the flowers he saw on Danny's desk when he walked in, even before he knew who they were from. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend's possessive behavior. "Oh calm down you goof," he scoffed as he walked closer to Steve's desk and sat down on the edge of it. Reaching out, cupped the back of Steve's neck with his hand and pulled him closer. They're just flowers. Nice flowers but still flowers and they don't hold a candle to you."

For the first time since Steve's entered the office he smiled sheepishly. "You're just saying that."

Danny smiled back. "You're right I am but it doesn't change anything. Now stop being stupid and come out of your office already. We have a case to solve remember." Leaning forward he kissed Steve before sliding off the desk and making his way towards the door, Steve right behind him. They were almost to the computer table when Danny turned around and smirked. "You know it wouldn't kill you to send me flowers every once and in a while."

Steve didn't reply instead he pushed Danny which only caused the blond to laugh. 'What have we got?" he asked Chin.

"Tyler Bates," replied Chin as he slid the photo of the victim onto the screen. "Thirty-six year old white male was found on the side of the road severely beaten and his throat slit around six-thirty this morning. Was reported missing a day ago by his sister after he didn't come home. She last last saw him a Saturday night an hour before he headed out to Nau Wale No, a popular gay bar on the North Shore."

"You think this was a hate crime?" asked Danny.

"It's possible," answered Kono with a nod. "There are rope burns on both the wrist and ankles concluding that he was tied up for a long period, probably while he was beaten. Also Charlie found high levels of Pentothal, a sedative, in his system so the killer must have dosed him with it repeatedly before finally killing him. Max concluded that Bates has been dead for at least twelve hours."

"Any signs of sexual assault."

Chin shook his head once more. "No."

"So our killers kidnaps Tyler, drugs and beats him repeatedly, before slitting his throat and dumping him on the side of the road."

"That about sums it up," Chin answered Danny, frowning slightly.

"Not I mind or anything but why weren't we called to the crime scene this morning if this is our case?" questioned Danny curiously.

"Well it was originally HPD case but the sister demanded we take the case instead."

"Why?" This time it was Steve who asked the question.

Chin shrugged. "She doesn't trust that the HPD will put any effort into finding her brother because he's a gay man. It also doesn't hurt that her husband is a very wealthy man with all the right connections."

Danny gasped slightly. "Ah now that makes more sense. I bet the Governor jumped all over that idea."

Steve nodded as he unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips and began giving orders to his team. "Alright Kono, Chin," he began. "I want you two to head out to that bar and see if anybody recognizes him from Saturday night and Danny and I will go interview the family."

"You got it boss," replied Kono while Chin gave his own nod and followed his cousin out of the door.

"Come on Danno," Steve smiled as he clapped his hands together loudly. "Lets go find us a murderer."

Danny simply rolled his eyes. "Goofball," muttered Danny under his breath, making his way towards the door with Steve right behind him.

* * *

After trying to evidence that would help solve Tyler Bates murderer, the team came up empty handed and decided to call it a day around seven o'clock that evening. Steve immediately requested that Danny come to his house and Danny agreed, stating that he had to stop by his place first find a movie the two of them could watch together.

"Took you long enough," snorted Steve as Danny walked into the kitchen just as Steve was placing pizza on a paper plate.

Taking the plate, Danny picked up one of the slices and hungrily bit into it. "Yeah well," he stated with a mouth full. "The movie wasn't actually in the place I thought it was."

"And where was it?"

"In one of the kitchen drawers that I am using as extra storage space."

Steve let out a scoff. "Danny I don't know why you even pay rent on that shit-hole apartment of yours when there's plenty of space here."

"No Steve," replied Danny adamantly, shaking his head. "We tried living together before and you see how well that worked out."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's because I was doing my partner a favor when he needed one. This time will be different."

"Really, how?"

Pushing himself off the counter, he walked over to Danny and stood directly in front of him. "Well for starters," whispered Steve seductively, sliding his hands down Danny's side. You'll be sleeping in the same bed as me and not on the sofa. Also I'm good at finding other alternatives to distract you from the sounds of the ocean that you hate so much."

By this time Danny had already placed the plate on the counter as he leaned closer to Steve. "Well you are good at that."

"Not to mention all the money and time you would save."

"There is that."

"See it would be fantastic if you moved in here. It's not as though you don't most of your nights here anyway and your clothes are hanging in my closet."

It wasn't as if Danny hadn't thought about packing up his things and making Steve's house his permanent place of residence but he couldn't help but feel a bit reserved. He loved the relationship he had with Steve and he didn't want anything to ruin that. And if that meant spending a few more months in his ratty apartment just until he was sure that he and Steve could handle living together permanently then so be it. Especially if it made them stronger in the end. "Steve-"

Steve let out a sigh but pulled Danny closer. "Just tell me you'll think about it, please. That's all I ask."

Danny agreed with a slight nod of his head. "But let me guess it won't be the last time that you do."

"You know me so well Danno," grinned Steve.

Grinning, Danny leaned forward and gave Steve a passionate kiss. "What can I say? I passed Steve 101 with flying colors." Pizza quickly forgotten, he didn't even protest as Steve dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

It had been a long day, to long for him but he knew he couldn't go home just yet, his day at the office far from over. So instead he took the opportunity to go into the lounge and pour him a cup of coffee. If only to keep him awake long enough for his next appointment.

* * *

'_Sandy blond hair'_

He let out a content sigh as his mind drifted to the first time he ever laid eyes on Detective Danny Williams. For him, it was love at first sigh. Yes, it sounded horribly cliché but the world seemed to stand still as the detective sauntered his way into his office, a golden dog at his side. He had just finished with a patient when Danny came in, chattering away on his cellphone while he waited for his turn at the counter. Standing in the doorway, he listened as Danny went on about the importance and the value of romance in a relationship and watched the blond wave his hand about wildly. Finally when it was his turn at the counter he hung up the phone and gave Melinda, his assistant, a bright smile as he explained why he was there. His daughter's dog hadn't been eating and he wanted make sure everything was okay. It was hard for him to even pay attention because he was too busy staring at the man in front of him instead of listening.

He knew who Danny was of course. The detective was an avid member of the special task known as Five-0. He had seen Danny on television a multitude of times answering questions for the press when they were either working or solved a big case. Most of the time Danny stood next to the leader of the task force, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, a man who he considered to be an incompetent menace. It was no secret that the commander used unconventional methods to get results just like it wasn't a secret that the pair were partners both on and off the job.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as thoughts filled his mind. They were always good thoughts, special memories that meant more to him than anything in the entire world. The first time Danny looked at him, spoke to him, even touched him. Sure it was an accidental brush of the hands but it was enough to know what type of person Danny was. A good man with a good heart and soul and an even greater father. It was in those moments he knew he and Danny belonged together. That's why he sent the flowers. It was time for him to go after what he longed for instead of pining away in the dark, grasping at fading memories. Danny was his and his only.

"Oh there you are Doctor Murray. Just wanted to let you know that your last appointment just arrived."

Opening up his eyes, he saw that it was his assistant who interrupted him. "Thank you Melinda," he answered with a put upon smile, trying not to grind his teeth in the process. "Can you please place them in exam room three please." "Of course," she smiled back. "Are you okay? You seemed lost in thought for a minute there."

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"You know, a little of this, little of that."

Melinda smirked playfully. "Well whoever you're thinking about must be pretty special."

"Alright you caught me and yes, they are really special."

She chuckled happily and gave him a wave. "I'll go let the patient know that you'll be with them shortly," she replied as she left the room.

He let out another sigh as he finished the remainder of coffee in his cup. Trust him to be interrupted when all he wanted was to be alone. Rinsing out the mug, he placed it on the side of the counter before smoothing out the wrinkles on his coat. Hopefully his last appointment would end quickly and he could go back to formulating his plan.

'_Sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes'_

A wide smile spread across his face at the thought and it was enough to carry him through the rest of the day.

* * *

So another stalker fic with the focus on Danny. What is our favorite New Jersey Haole gonna do? You just have to read and find out. Until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	2. Part Two

**Summary: Know it's late but I did promise a chapter a day so here it goes. It would have been up sooner but I was working on another fic which I happily finished today. Yay me. Also, currently I'm watching Common Law, a new show on USA about a pair of cop partners who are forced to go to couples therapy. The show is amazing and if you like cop shows, hot guys, and heavy bromance with a dash of arguments watch. You won't be disappointed. Okay, enough talking now. Go ahead and read chapter two.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

A couple of days passed and the team was no closer to finding out who was behind the murder of Tyler Bates. Steve and Danny walked into HQ together to find both Chin and Kono standing in front of Danny's office door.

Danny stared at them suspiciously, slowly walking through his door, Steve right behind him. "Okay what the hell?" gasped Danny as he looked on his desk at the even bigger flower arrangement that stood on top of it. It was the same as before, lilies and roses, with a few red roses and card in the middle. Next to flowers was a heart shaped box.

"Someone's really into you Danny," stated Kono, eyes flickering back to the flower arrangement and box on the table.

Picking up the card, he looked back up at Steve. "And you swear they're not from you," he asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course they aren't from me. You would know if they were Danny."

"Okay," mumbled Danny nervously as he opened the envelope and pulled out the card. _**'Thinking of you, always.'**_ he read aloud as he turned to face his team members. "Is it just me or does anyone else find this a little over the top."

"Whoever this person is they're carrying some serious feelings towards you brah," stated Chin.

Danny let out a deep breath and shook his head. An uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach as he glanced around at his teammates. "Feelings I can do but this here— this is something else."

Chin walked over to Danny and gave the flowers a closer look. He had seen that look on Danny's face enough to know that something heavy was weighing on the blond detective's mind. "And what do you think 'this' is," he asked curiously.

"That I do not know yet but I can tell you sending a person flowers like these in a span of three days can be classified as someone who has an obsession."

Steve let out a snort. "Oh come on Danny, you can't be serious," he replied, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's just a few flowers."

"These 'few flowers' had your Army ass jealous so I think it's only fair to presume that I could be right about this," spat Danny angrily, glaring at Steve.

'I wasn't jealous," mumbled Steve bitterly. "Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion. It's just a crush."

Danny continuing glaring at Steve. "Let me tell you something Steven I've had my share of crushes and never once did I feel the need to turn somebody's workspace into a botanical garden because of said crush. There's something more here, I can feel it." The card fell from his hand as he picked up the heart shaped box. Opening it, he discovered that it was filled with chocolates.

"Wait. What's that?" All eyes turned to Kono as she pointed towards the lid of the box. Tapped to the lid was a sealed envelope which she immediately ripped off. Opening it slowly, she gasped at what she saw before showing the rest of the team what it was. It was a picture of Danny talking on his cell-phone as he walked down the street alone.

Danny snatched the photo from her hands and flipped it over. _**'With you wherever you go.' **_"Still think I'm overreacting," he asked with a nervously smirk as he handed the photo to Steve and ran his hand over his face.

* * *

An hour later, after a few phone calls and a trace on where exactly the flowers came from Steve nervously walked into Danny's office and closed the door behind him. His partner hadn't spoken to him in an whole hour and Steve was started to worry. "I'm sorry," Steve blurted out when didn't didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Danny just gave Steve an irritated grunt as he continued typing on his computer. Giving Steve the silent treatment was a tad childish but Steve mocked him in front of the team without even taking his feelings into consideration. In his mind Steve deserved the silent treatment plus more.

"Come on Danny. I said I was sorry," replied Steve even more apologetically. When Danny continued to remain silent, he let out a heavy sigh. "We tracked down where the flowers came from but whoever brought them paid for them with cash, both times and the owner doesn't remember what he looked like. Only that he was male, about 5'8, brown hair, wearing a baseball cap and shades. As for the chocolates, Fong is running test to make sure they weren't laced with anything." Still, Danny remained quiet, intently focused on his computer screen. "Please Danny just say something."

Danny let out a agitated growl. "Now you want me to talk."

"You completely quiet is never a good thing."

"I'm pissed at you McGarrett, is that what you want hear," sneered Danny, pushing his keyboard aside and looking up at Steve, a glare in his eyes. "I tell you that I have a bad feeling about those flowers and you totally dismiss it. Like I haven't been a detective for over thirteen years. Like I'm not a valuable member of this team."

Steve immediately began shaking his head in disagreement as he made his way closer to Danny's desk. "Danny, come on, it wasn't like that."

"The please oh wise one enlighten this mere mortal with your bountiful knowledge of the world and all that it contains."

Even with Danny thoroughly pissed at him he couldn't contain the eye roll. "Are you done?"

He didn't respond, instead waving his hand and giving Steve the floor to speak.

"I didn't take what you said seriously because I didn't want to believe that it could be true. That someone could be stalking you. I thought that perhaps if I made myself think it was...I don't Kathy from downstairs because honestly she swoons every time you walk by, then I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt.

"Babe you can't know that's going to happen for sure," sighed Danny.

But Steve simply shook his head adamantly as he continued speaking, eyes focused on the floor beneath him. "Danny don't tell me you've never worked a case where someone was being stalked. The obsession doesn't stop, it grows, sometimes so bad that ultimately it ends in death of the victim." He was silent for a moment before he looked back up at Danny, fear flashing in his eyes. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I let anything happen to you."

The need to console Steve outweighed Danny's anger as he leaped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Steve, hugging him tightly. "Nothing's going to happen to me Steve and do you want to know why. It's gonna be fine because I've got the best team in the world looking out for me and they're going to make sure everything turns out fine."

Steve didn't reply, instead hugging Danny as tightly as he could, resting his chin on his partner's shoulder.

The moments passed, neither of them knowing how long they had been wrapped in each other's arms until the sound of Danny's office phone began ringing forcing the pair to separate. "Williams," answered Danny.

"_Oh detective, so good to hear your voice. I've missed it."_

Leaning back a little he frowned as he looked down at the caller ID, name and number unknown. "Okay," he drawled. "May I ask who this is?"

The male voice on the phone laughed lightly. _ "That's right, you don't know who I am yet."_

"No I don't so if you could just clue me in on as to who you are that would be fantastic."

"_Did you like my flowers and chocolates I sent? I picked them out especially for you."_

Danny's eyes widen when he realized who it was he was talking too. Swiftly, he reached down and pressed the speaker-phone button so Steve could hear the caller as well. "Really," continued Danny while he waved wildly at the phone and then Steve. Steve immediately realized what Danny was trying to tell him and as quickly and quietly as he could left Danny's office and ran over to the computer table. "Well while the gesture was nice I'm not really a chocolates and flowers type of guy."

"_You didn't like them."_

"They were fine," shrugged Danny, looking out his office to see Chin anxiously running a trace on his phone. "But like I said not really into flowers. The picture, however, now that was something totally unexpected. How long have you been following me?"

"_Oh not long,_" the voice replied calmly._ "Only about a couple of weeks or so. When you're not working a case your routine is fairly simple."_

He felt his insides cringe. "You know my schedule that well do you," he stuttered nervously, trying his best to keep his voice calm and steady. "Seems a bit obsessive don't you think."

"_It's never obsessive when you're trying to learn everything about the one you love._"

"And how much do you know about my schedule?" asked Danny.

"_Enough to know that you leave the house every morning at preciously 7:30 am on days you don't have to take Grace to school, which is every other Monday, every Wednesday and Fridays and you spend most your nights with that fowl creature." _

He heard Steve suck in a breath as he stood in the doorway. "You mean Steve. Well if you didn't know we're kinda an item."

The voice let out a soft hiss. _"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that ape,"_ he stated disgustedly, a slight shudder in his voice. Clearing his throat, he went back to speaking in a calm manner. _"But it doesn't matter because our time will come and we'll be meeting face to face soon enough."_

"Really, you think so."

"_I know so detective,"_ replied the caller happily. _"We're soul-mates. You and I belong together and that's how it's going to be. Regardless of what anyone else says or does."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_You know exactly what it means. I won't let anyone, especially Steve McGarrett, keep me from getting what I want. No one." _

Danny exhaled deeply at the threatening tone his stalker was using. Glancing up at Steve, he could see fear in his partner's eyes as well. It scared him.

Letting out a soft sigh, he giggled playfully, his tone changing suddenly. _"Anyways I have to go now, duty calls but before I do I must say I love blue on you. Really brings out your eyes."_

The connection was lost soon after and the only thing Danny could do was hang up the phone, his hands shaking slightly. Taking a calming breath, he made his way out of his office and over to the rest of the team, Steve close by his side. "Did you get it?" he asked hopefully.

Chin shook his head disappointedly. "He's called from a burner phone so I wasn't able to get a trace on it."

"Dammit," bark Steve, slamming his hand on the table earning a glare from both Chin and Danny.

Danny turned around and placed both hands on Steve's shoulders. "Okay how about we all just calm down."

Steve let out a bitter laugh. "Calm down Danny, he knows your schedule. Hell knows what you're wearing and we don't even know who he is."

This time Chin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah brah, whoever this guy is it's safe to say that he's completely obsessed with you. Maybe you shouldn't go back to your place," suggested Chin, shrugging.

Steve instantly responded without Danny's input. "Oh he's not," he stated adamantly.

"Really," scoffed Danny, letting go of Steve. "You're just going to decide that for me without even asking me how I feel about the situation."

Kono walked over to Danny and placed a firm hand on his arm. "Well seeing as how someone is stalking you I think it's safe to say that you don't get a say. Seriously Danny, you really want to argue about this."

"Hate to say it Danny but I think Steve's right. Until we figure out whoever this is if would be safer for you at his place than your own."

"I agree," Steve replied, nodding his head.

"Of course you agree," muttered Danny sarcastically as he glared at all three of his team members before finally letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine," he hissed, rolling his eyes. "If that's how you all feel then I'll stay at Steve's but only until we catch this slime-ball and then I'm back at my own place."

Steve's smile shone brightly, happy that he got Danny to concede and secretly hoping that Danny would officially move in. "If that's what you want then it's fine by me."

"Now that that's settled what do we do now."

"Now we find the son of bitch who's after Danny and we take them down. Any means necessary."

* * *

Hanging up the phone, he leaned his head back against the seat of his car and smiled. The conversation with Danny went better than he had expected, sending waves of glee throughout his entire body. Like he stated it wouldn't be long before the two of the them were together and living the life he'd always dreamed.

Still smiling, he grabbed the box and single red rose sitting in the passenger seat and got out of the car. He only had a little bit of time left on his lunch break so he needed to complete his task as soon as possible. Looking around to make sure he wasn't seen he walked over to the run down apartment complex, walking until he was in front of Danny's apartment. The security was sorely lacking so it didn't take long before he was inside.

"This place is dreadful," he frowned as he looked around the small area that Danny was living in. The paint was peeling off the wall, there was barely a kitchen, and every piece of furniture appeared run down. The longer he stood there the worse he felt for his soon to be lover living situation. The man deserved so much more than what he was given. "All in due time," he whispered to himself as he began his task.

Once he was in the bedroom, he paused momentarily at the closet and opened it. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over a select few of ties that were hanging up before taking one down from the hanger. It was dark blue pinstriped silk tie that felt amazing between his fingers. For a moment he wondered how glorious Danny would look wearing the tie around his wrist, keeping him in place while his body was being explored. Lust began to overcome him and although he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the detective's bed and relieve himself he remembered that he had a task to complete. After willing himself to calm down, he stuffed the tie in his back pocket, closed the door, and walked over to the bed.

Opening the box, he spread out the contents inside all over the bed. They were photographs he had taken of Danny over the past few weeks. He thought it would be a long tedious process but after a few days he knew Danny's schedule as well as his own. It also helped that he had a taken a week off from work to follow the detective around. He never thought himself to be skilled with a camera but every photo he took of Danny was like a masterpiece that should be displayed.

The pictures varied, some of Danny leaving or going. Staring directly in his direction and others had him gazing off into the distance. There were few of Danny and Grace together. Those were his favorites because for a brief moment he got a glimpse of what having family with Danny would be like. The very thought alone made his heart swell with pride. A few picture featured Danny with his teammates and unfortunately Steve. Those photos were cut to eliminate anyone from his team. He didn't like them because he knew deep down they would try to keep him and Danny apart and that' s the last thing he wanted. He just hoped Danny liked, no loved what he saw.

It didn't take long for him to finish seeing as how the room was small but it was enough to cover one wall. Taking a step back, he smiled at his accomplishment. Now when Danny came home and into his bedroom he would see himself covering every inch of the wall. Danny would see himself though his eyes and perhaps that would bring them closer. Perhaps even, Danny would realize just how much he loved him. After all, only a person filled with an enormous amount of love to go through so much trouble.

Grinning, he pulled out a card that was in his pocket used the last amount of his tape to attach it to the rose. He then placed it in the middle of the bed and slipped out of the room. His purpose completed, he left the apartment and walked back to his car. It was time for him to get back to work and the last thing he wanted was for someone to worry.

Back in Danny's apartment, on his bed lied, and attached to a red rose was a card that read - _**'A little token from me to you'**_

* * *

Still loving it, review and tell me how much you do. Yes, I want my ego to grow and it's your job as readers to do so. Thanks in advance. Until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	3. Part Three

**Summary: Third day, third update. I am doing really good on my promise to post a chapter a day until it's completed. Just want to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. It's nice to read them and know that my work is being well received. Also, some of the comments make me laugh. You know who you are. Anyways I think it's time for me to stop talking now and let you readers read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I forget to mention that this was beta'd by the lovely ellie_pierson over on LJ. Of course I couldn't be this good on my own.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

"I gotta make a stop by my place."

"Why? You have plenty of clothes at my place."

"Grace left a permission slip for a field trip on the table and she has to turn it in by tomorrow or else she can't go."

"Oh, alright."

Danny sighed as he rested his head back against the seat. As usual Steve was driving them home after a long day at the office. The majority of their day went towards finding out who could possibly be stalking Danny. By the time they decided to call it a day all they had was a mystery man on tape buying flowers with cash and a box of chocolates that were indeed chocolate.

Still, it didn't deter the feelings anxiety he felt at the mere fact that someone was watching his every move. Luckily for him he had a team who would do anything to keep him safe. That's more than he could possibly ask for.

When Steve finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex Danny turned towards Steve. "I'll only be a minute so you can just wait here for me to come back."

"No, I don't think so."

"Excuse me."

"Look, until this maniac is off the streets I go where you go. Understood."

Danny had a feeling that if he wasn't already tired and stressful he would have rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled as he got out of the car, Steve right behind him. "It's in the bedroom," stated Danny, quickly heading towards the back room.

Steve stood next to Danny's T.V and tried not the shudder at his partner's living situation. It was terrible. Better than the motel room but a few steps down from Danny's original apartment by a wide margin. He was secretly hoping that this experience would change Danny's mind about the two of them living together permanently. Once the psycho following Danny was behind bars, naturally.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a fear stricken Danny came out of the room and stood in the middle of the hallway.

Steve had his gun out before Danny even said a word. "Danny," he cried, jogging towards Danny. "Danny what's wrong?"

Danny didn't say anything instead pointing to the back where the bedroom was.

Steve didn't waste any time making his way towards the bedroom and halted immediately when he saw the pictures of Danny plastered all over the wall. "Oh my God," he whispered to himself as he holstered his his gun and pulled out his phone. Walking back into the living, he pulled Danny into a one-armed hug and held him close.

Danny let out a shaky sigh. "Maybe staying with you isn't as bad as I originally thought."

"I'm calling Chin and Kono. We need to get CSU here immediately, see if he left any prints or DNA behind."

"I highly doubt that but thanks anyway babe."

Steve pressed a kiss against Danny's forehead and pulled away slightly to use his phone when Danny suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Grace," replied Danny fearfully. "There are some photos of me with Grace in them. I need to make sure she stays safe."

"I'll get an HPD officer placed outside Rachel's place and 24/hour surveillance."

"Okay. I need to call Rachel, give her the heads up." Danny let go of Steve but didn't stray out of his sight while he made his call to Rachel and Steve called both Chin and Kono.

As CSU searched Danny's apartment for evidence, Steve decided it would be best to take Danny home much to his partner's chagrin.

They were outside of the apartment, Steve trying to explain why they should go ahead and held back to his place while Danny down right refused. "I do not need to go home with you Steve I need to be here," he hissed, jabbing his finger into Steve's chest.

Steve scowled. "And do what Danny, took over CSU's shoulder while they work. No, you'd be better if you came home with me." You're too close to this Danny."

"Too close-of course I'm too close because there's a maniac out there targeting me Steven. How can I not be close?" spat Danny as he tried to move around Steve only to have his boyfriend block his every movement. "Steve move."

"No Danny. Having you in there could...mess up the chain of evidence," replied Steve using one of the few lines he knew about police procedure and hoped that Danny listened to him.

"Seriously. You want to lecture me on police procedure 'Mr. shoot first and ask questions later'."

"You know I'm right."

Danny let out a sigh as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair. Deep down he knew Steve was right, it would be best for him to go home and let the team and HPD handle the situation but he couldn't. He needed to know who was after him and why?

"It's gonna be okay brah," reassured Kono, coming out of knowing and giving Danny's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Chin and I will make sure of it."

With Kono's words the last of his fight subsiding causing Danny to nod his head. "Okay, okay I'll go with McGarrett but I want to be informed of everything you find."

"You have my word."

With another nod of his head, he made his way back to the Camero, Steve right behind him, and slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

An hour later, Danny sat on the sofa, a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other, however the T.V wasn't on. Steve was in the kitchen putting dinner together. Knowing that Danny wouldn't be all that hungry, Steve decided to make sandwiches and hoped his partner would eat.

"I made you a turkey sandwich," stated Steve as he placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Danny.

He didn't even look up. "I'm not hungry."

"Danny you need to eat something."

"You're not my mother," Danny grumbled but picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "Happy now," he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Ecstatic," smiled Steve softly, sitting down next to Danny. There were so many emotions he knew his partner was feeling and Steve didn't know how to process any one of them. All he knew is that he wanted nothing more than to protect Danny from the evil that was out there. Half of him wanted to tricked Danny into a false security of comfort before locking him in a room while he and the rest of the team handled the case. That idea was short lived as Steve wanted to avoid another fist to the face. So he opted to give Danny his space and silently let him know that he had his back, always.

Taking the last bite of his sandwich, Danny placed the plate back on the table and continued staring ahead, not saying a word.

"You wanna talk."

Shaking his head vigorously, Danny growled. "No, not really."

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

"All I want to do is sit here and try not to think about the clusterfuck that has become my life."

Steve let out a sigh and scooted closer to Danny. "Danny don't say that."

"Why not?" he shrugged. "It's the truth and you know it. Only on this hell hole of an island would I, Danny Williams, have a stalker."

"I will admit that is pretty fucked up but this is only going to be the case for a short period of time."

"You don't know that Steven."

"I do because I'm going to make sure of it."

Danny snorted. "Alright Rambo, if you say so."

Steve didn't pay the response any attention, instead moving closer to Danny and wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "I do," he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Besides, there are people out there whose lives are way more fucked up than yours."

This time Danny didn't even waste his breath trying to argue. "You are certainly right about that McGarrett," he replied with a slight nod of agreement.

Giving Danny a soft smile, he reached over, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. He knew that Danny would pay no attention to what was shown across the screen but it would be enough to keep Danny out of his head. If only for a little while.

* * *

Slowly taking a sip from his glass he surveyed the room once more. He had been sitting at the bar for over an hour and had yet to find the person he was looking for. Sighing, he signaled for the bartender to bring him another drink as he continued looking around the room. That's when he saw him walking through the door, alone, wearing a bright smile on his face. It was in that moment he knew he had found the one. He just hoped he did as well as last time.

Wearing faded ripped jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt, he walked over to the bar and sat down next to him. He stole a quick glance as the stranger ordered his drink.

"You can put that on my tab," he stated with a charming smile causing the young gentleman to look over at him, smiling as he did so.

"Well that's very nice of you."

"I'm kinda a nice a guy."

Taking his drink, the blond took a seat next to the kind man that brought him a drink and smiled. "Well Mr. nice guy the name's Brian.

"Andrew, but my friends call me Drew," he answered with a fake name and a smile. He got one in return and watched as Brian took a small sip from his glass. "Don't mean to sound like a bad pick up line but do you come here often."

Brian shook his head. "No actually I'm here on vacation. Born and raised in Richmond, Virgina."

"Ah the East coast. Must be nice."

"It is but Hawaii's even better. Seriously have you seen the sun."

"Yeah it's great for a while and then you get used to it."

"Still, it's pretty amazing out here," smiled Brian, taking sipping from the straw that was in his glass. "So far I've been scuba diving, spear fishing, and sky diving."

"Sounds adventurous."

"I figured if I'm going to go on vacation I'm gonna do it right. I did not pay thousands of dollars to sit alone in my hotel room for an entire week."

"Smart man. So, what do you do for a living."

"Back on the mainland I work in an office as a legal assistant."

"That's sounds fascinating but I can't help but wonder is this the attire you wear to work."

"Oh god no," Brian smiled, shaking his head as he pointed to his body. "This is usually covered with button ups, slacks, and loafers unless the firm decides to do a causal Friday. When I'm off the clock I dress to be comfortable, not to impress."

"Well you're not even wearing your best and I'm definitely impressed."

Chuckling softly, he shook his head with amusement. "Wow, that has got to be the best pick-up line I've every heard."

"So does that mean you wouldn't mind getting out of here and going back to my place."

"I don't think-"

Putting the best charming smile he could muster, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and placed a few bills on the counter. "Come on," he leaned over and whispered in Brian's ear. "What's a real vacation without one random hookup."

Brian continued to look hesitant before finally nodding his head and smiling. "Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to go off with a handsome stranger such as yourself."

"You're right, it won't hurt."

* * *

Okay so maybe the doctor is a little more sinister than you originally thought. Hope that's okay. It better be or else I won't post the final two chapters. You've been warned. Oh who am I kidding of course you guys will love it. I am amazing aren't I (ego bigger by the way). If you like, review and until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	4. Part Four

**Summary: Okay guess what, I am such a spazz. You know how I told you guys that this story was about five chapters long. I lied. I totally forgot that story actually has seven chapters. The reason, I have no clue. I think when I first began writing I wanted it to be five chapters long but the muse took over and made it longer. I hope you guys aren't mad. I mean, why would you be. Now you get to have more story which will hopefully be all uploaded by Wednesday. I'm serious about this chapter a day business. Still, sorry about the mixup. Anyways thanks to all you wonderful people who are reviewing. You seriously make my day and I happy you are enjoying what I've been dishing. Now on to Part Four. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I forget to mention that this was beta'd by the lovely ellie_pierson over on LJ. Of course I couldn't be this good on my own.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Five-0 got the call of body found on the side of the road. The team didn't know much but from what they were told the victim's case seemed very similar to that of Tyler Bates. Chin and Kono were already at the scene interviewing the couple who found the body when Steve and Danny arrived and the pair immediately made their way to Max.

"Okay Max what have we got?" was the first thing out of Steve McGarrett's mouth to the quirky M.E who was squatting next to the body.

Max looked up and gave Steve and Danny a curt nod. "Good morning to you too Commander McGarrett. How are you on this beautiful morning?" he asked sarcastically.

Danny nudge Steve with his elbow and rolled his eyes. "He's fine, I'm fine, we are all fine but our victim, he's not fine so if you would please, tell us what you know so far."

"Alright," replied Max with a sigh. "What we have is the body of twenty-seven year old Brian Peterson. He was found this morning on the side of the road with his throat slashed and hands and feet bound. Based on liver temp he's been dead for about five hours."

"Beaten like out last victim?" asked Danny, moving next to Max for a closer look.

"Profusely," nodded Max as pointed to Brian's exposed arms which were covered in black and green bruises. "I won't know the extent of all the damage until I get him back to autopsy but I believe his death will be extremely similar to our last victim."

"Including having Pentothal in his system," stated Steve, frowning.

"I believe so yes."

"I don't know about you but this has the marks of a serial killer all over it."

"That's what I was afraid of," sighed Steve, running his hand over his face before looking back down at the broken body across from him.

* * *

A few hours later the team how a report back from Max confirming the cause of death and when the victim became deceased. Now that they had two victims the pressure to find whoever was behind the murders mounted tremendously. They needed answers and soon.

Steve had just gotten off the phone with Brian's relatives, informing them of the bad news when Kono came through the doors waving a folder. "Test just came back and there was, in fact, Pentothal in our victims blood stream," she stated as she made her way over to the main computer.

Danny sighed. "Just like Tyler."

"Exactly like Tyler."

"So what do we know about Brian Peterson?" asked Steve.

This time it was Chin who spoke, pressing buttons on the computer until a picture of Brian popped on the screen. "Other than what we found his driver's license he works for Smith and Smith, a law firm in Richmond Virgina and he's here on a week long vacation."

"He came alone."

Steve answered. "Yeah, brother said he flew in Sunday and was expected to return back to Richmond Tuesday night."

"Have you found anything that would trace his whereabouts from last night?"

"I traced his credit cards and other than the purchases for his vacation in Hawaii there was nothing suspicious. The last charge was for a cab that picked him up at his hotel and dropped him off at a bar. The Tiki Hut to be exact, a popular tourist bar on the North Shore."

"Just like Bates. Picked up at a bar by a total stranger, never to be seen alive again."

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "We gotta figure out what this guy's motive is and fast," he stated sternly, crossing his arms around his chest. "I'm afraid that if we don't we're gonna have more bodies on our hands."

"What do we do?" asked Kono.

"Danny and I will head to the Tiki Hut and see if anybody saw anything last night and I want you and Chin to stay here and find out everything you can about our two victims. Perhaps we're missing some connection between the two of them."

Chin and Kono nodded, content with Steve's orders as he and Danny made their way out of the room. Chin immediately went to work, typing furiously on the computer when he paused suddenly and looked back at his cousin.

"Something on your mind cuz," he asked her when he saw that she hadn't moved at all.

Shaking her head she gave Chin a forced smile. "No, everything's fine," she replied weakly.

Chin just snorted as he turned around and leaned against the table. "Yeah right," he frowned, crossing his arms. "You do remember that you were never good at lying right, especially not to me."

Letting out a sigh she took a step forward. "It just-both our vics, don't they remind of you somebody."

"Okay, not following."

"Caucasian males, blond hair, blue eyes, 5'8, nice muscular build, whose jobs require them to wear professional attire. Doesn't that sound like somebody we know."

He gave Kono a weary look, furrowing his brow slightly and partly knowing what his cousin was trying to tell him. "Kono, where exactly are you going with this."

Kono picked up the folder that she had put down and finally made her way over to Chin, holding the folder out in front of her. "Before you say anything just hear me out," she replied nervously. "While I waiting for Charlie to finish the blood work I looked through HPD data files to see if I could find anything similar to the murders. I found one."

"I'm listening."

"Adam Knight, a 32 year old social worker. Three weeks ago he filed a report after he was attacked by a guy he met at a bar. The guy brought him a drink and asked him to come back to his place."

"And let me guess he did."

"Yup, and according to Adam the guy suddenly flipped and starting attacking him. Adam fought him off and ran out of the house. Since he wasn't familiar as to where he was he just kept running until he did. He filed a report with HPD that very night but so far they haven't got any leads on who attacked him."

"Did they even try?"

"Adam said he didn't remember much but he gave a description of what the guy looked like hoping it would help."

"Where exactly did he meet this guy?"

"Nau Wale No, just like Bates." She didn't say anything else, instead reaching her folder and pulling out a picture of the Adam Knight and handed it. The picture was of a man with bruises all over his face but he had similar features that matched both deceased victims. "When did Danny's stalker say he started following Danny?"

"About three weeks ago."

"So whose to say that our stalker didn't just suddenly snap and decide that if he couldn't have his object of affection then he would just kill anyone who reminded him of Danny."

As the pieces finally sunk in for Chin he couldn't help but feel hesitant about Kono's accusations. He didn't want to believe that the guy after Danny wasn't only a deranged stalker but a murderer as well. Still, he had an obligation to throughly look over every aspect of the case. "Look Kono I'm not saying that this is something that should be ignored but it's a pretty long stretch."

"I know Chin but it's all we got," sighed Kono as she put the folder down on the table and looked back up at Chin. "I think we should go have a talk with Adam and see if he remembers anything else from that night that he didn't. We gotta do this, for Danny."

"Alright," sighed Chin conceding Kono's pleas. "Lets go and see if we can find out anything."

* * *

"So what can I do for Five-0?"

Chin and Kono walked into Adam Knight's office and took a seat across from him. The man held no qualms about meeting with them, inviting them into his office and offering them something to drink which both Kono and Chin declined.

"We're here to speak with you about what happened to you three weeks ago when you were attacked," stated Chin as he leaned forward slightly in his chair.

Adam frowned. "If HPD doesn't care why do you?"

"Because we suspect that the person responsible for attacking you is also responsible for the murder of two men," Kono answered truthfully.

This caused Adam to sit straight up in his seat. "Wait...are you serious?"

"Yes we are. Now what can you tell us about that night?"

"Nothing really," he replied to Kono. "Everything should already be in my statement I made with the police."

Chin gave Adam a firm nod. "Well if you could just go over it with us that would be very help to our investigation."

Adam nodded back and let out a sigh. "Alright," he began. "Well it was a Thursday when it happened. I was at Nau Wale No getting hammered when this nice, cute guy slid down next to me and ordered a drink and then he proceeded to order one for me as well."

"Then what happened?"

"He told me his name was Andrew and we started talking while we drunk our drinks. Suddenly he asked me to come back over to his place." Letting out another sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face with shame. "I know what you're thinking but the truth is I work sixty hour weeks. I rarely get a chance to get out of the house and the only reason I did that night is because I was taking a personal day that Friday. So I figured why the hell not, it's been ages since I got laid, it wouldn't kill me."

"But it almost did,"Chin replied sympathetically.

"I don't know what happened. We got to his place, he put on some music, and we started making out like teenagers. Before I knew it he was trying to beat the shit out of me, yelling at me for not appreciating him or realizing that we were meant to be. I fought him the best way I could until finally I was out the door running for my life." He paused as he leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I didn't get that kick in to get him off of me. I could be dead right now."

"You mentioned that he said his name was Andrew."

Adam scoffed. "Yeah Andrew Scott but that turned out to be a lie. The police ran the name and didn't get a hit unless you count the sixty-five year old man living in Waikiki."

"And you don't know where this 'Andrew' lives?" questioned Kono.

"I wish I did but I only moved to Hawaii three years ago for a job offer and my work schedule doesn't allow me to explore the island as much as I like. All I know is that I ran away from that house until I couldn't run anymore."

Kono gave Chin a sideways glance hoping he hadn't given up on her theory just yet. "Is there anything, anything at all that you remember but didn't the police?" Kono asked practically pleading to Adam.

Rubbing his face, Adam let out a breath before looking back at them. "I can't remember if I told the officer taking my statement this but while we were on the sofa kissing he called me Danny."

Both Chin and Kono sat up completely in their chairs. "He called you Danny," asked Chin, eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," nodded Adam, frowning. "I mean at first I thought I was hearing things but when he said it again I realized it was time for me to go. I didn't like the idea of him thinking about somebody else while sleeping with me. Did I help you at all?"

Kono gave him a soft smile. "Yes you did, more than you could possibly imagine."

All three stood up, exchanging handshakes as Adam escorted them to the door. Opening it, he gave them a small nod. "I hope you catch this guy before he hurts anyone else," he replied softly.

"We hope so too."

They made it back to headquarters to find Steve and Danny already there standing in the middle of the room waiting. In Danny's hand the folder that Kono had left.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" inquired Steve as he glared at the both them. Danny, however, simply stood there, his expression unreadable.

Chin gave Kono a reassuring pat on the shoulder before making his way over to the two men. "Yeah but I don't think you're going to like it."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Danny looked up from from his spot on Steve's sofa and shrugged. After hearing Chin and Kono informed him and Steve of the new information they gathered, Danny immediately retreated to Steve's office. He felt awful but he couldn't handle what they were telling him. That the man who was currently stalking him was also responsible for killing two men who resembled him. "No, not so much," he answered truthfully, not even bothering to lie to Steve.

Steve could hear the guilt in his lover's voice and cringed. "Danny-"

Danny stood up and began pacing across the floor, hand slicing through the air. "I mean, how can I be alright after finding out that there are two dead bodies down in the morgue because of me."

"Stop right there Danno. Those deaths are not your fault. They are the result of a maniac who has a sick obsession with you."

"Doesn't mean that their blood isn't on my hands."

He couldn't take it anymore and before Danny could say anything else he grabbed his lover's face in his hands. "Danny look at me." When Danny refused to meet Steve's eyes, he held on tighter. "I said look at me Danny," he demanded until he finally got the response he wanted. "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault and I promise you we're going to catch the son of bitch who is responsible."

"Can you promise me that no else is gonna die before we do?"

Steve let out a regretful sigh and shook his head. "You know I can't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," sighed Danny, softly caressing Steve's hand that still cradled his face. "This guy is gonna keep on killing until we stop him."

"Then I guess we have to stop him."

Silence lapsed between them, Steve still cradling Danny's face with one hand while he embraced him with one arm. Suddenly Danny looked up and pressed his lips against Steve's. "Thank you by the way," he replied with a grateful smile.

Steve pulled back somewhat confused. "For what?"

"For keeping me out of my head."

This time Steve smiled and gave Danny another kiss. "Well it's a dirty job but somebody's got to do it."

"Hey, that's usually my line."

Before Steve could say anything else Kono opened the door with a small smile on her face. "Boss I think we got something."

* * *

Was it good enough for you. I hope it was because to be honest it was hell to write. I always want my story plot to be as believable as possible and that is hard. But with that being said it seems like the team is on the up...for now. Review if you like and if you don't, then it sucks to be you. Until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	5. Part Five

**Summary: No, I didn't forget that I promised to post a chapter today. It's just been a really hectic day and when I did want to post my computer didn't want to cooperate with me so it took a few tries to post this chapter. But never fear I got it all under control and now the chapter is ready to read. Before you do that I just want to say thanks for the lovely reviews I've been receiving. Seriously, you guys have no idea how big my smile gets when I read that a good review. Your responses are amazing. Okay enough with that please go and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while. On a side note I am so ready for September to get here. I'm in a new season stat!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I forget to mention that this was beta'd by the lovely ellie_pierson over on LJ. Of course I couldn't be this good on my own.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Five**

* * *

Melinda Warren walked into the doctor's office and knocked on the door. "It is true what Dr. Singer is saying. You're leaving," she replied without even waiting for permission to enter the office. "It's just that she asked me to phone all of your patients and inform them of the change."

Dr. Murray was busy packing his things when Melinda entered his office. He offered a seat which she took directly in front of him as he placed another book in the box. "Yes," he stated calmly. "It is true that I will no longer be working here."

"May I ask why?"

"My mother is sick and she needs someone to look after her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was still alive."

"Yeah. We haven't talked much since I moved out here but I'm still her son and it's my job to look after her until she moves on."

Melinda looked at the doctor and gave him a sad smile. She had been working at the clinic for close to a year now while going to school for a Master's in Psychology and had immediately taken a liking to the entire staff. Dr. Murray included. At 5'10, the slightly middle aged man was often quiet, staying mostly to himself and rarely showed emotion unless he was taking care of an animal. Still he was nice, always giving her time off to study when she asked and even giving her a gift card for her birthday to her favorite restaurant. The other staff members tried on numerous occasions to get the doctor to join them on outings after work but he always declined, stating it was important for him to go home. Melinda didn't know much about his home life other than the fact that he was divorced many years ago and didn't have a significant other at home. She couldn't help but conclude that he was a lonely with barely any friends.

"Well I hope everything works out alright for you and your mother," she finally said after a minute of silence.

He gave her a soft smile as he continued putting his things into the box. "Ah there's no need for that," he replied waving his hand dismissively. "I know everything is going to be fine. There's isn't a choice in the matter."

Waving goodbye Melinda left the office to let the doctor finished packing in peace, not knowing that everything the good doctor told her was a lie.

Doctor Murray watched her leave with a smile on his face. After dumping the body of Brian Peterson on the side of the road he decided he had wasted enough time. Danny was his, no one else's and it was time he did something to establish it. So, he walked into the clinic with a lie about leaving to take care of his sick mother back on the mainland and a need to leave immediately. Doctor Bobbi Singer, the other veterinarian was understanding and offered to take over all his patients until they found a replacement. If only they knew that what he told them was a lie, that he wasn't leaving to take care of his mother but instead going to his secluded cabin in the woods and he was taking Danny with him. There they could live out the rest of their lives together. Yes, in a few more hours he was going to have everything he always wanted.

* * *

"But you spoke to the bartenders that were working the night Tyler Bates went missing. They didn't remember him."

Kono gave Steve a nod as she continued trying to ease his confusion. After finding out the new information, Kono and Chin went to speak with a bartender who had been employed at the bar for over two years. "That's true but there was one bartender who wasn't working that night but he was working the night Adam Knight was there. And according to him the guy he saw Knight with was a regular."

"He say anything about the guy," asked Danny.

"That he always paid in cash and always sat by himself, except for the night Adam Knight walked into the bar," answered Chin with a nod.

"What about a name? Does he know the guy's name?"

"And that is the million dollar question. According to our bartender the guy's name is Marvin Murray. Saw it on his license once when he opened up his wallet to pay his bill."

"Only problem is there are three Marvin Murrays that live on the island so right now I'm running the sketch that Adam gave the police and the bartender's description through facial recognition," concluded Chin as he lead them all to the computer. "Hopefully it will give us the match that we're looking for."

At that very moment the computer pinged and the four team members looked up at the computer.

"Marvin Murray," stated Chin, looking up at the computer. "Thirty-nine year year old Caucasian male, lives in Honolulu and is currently employed at the One Care Animal Hospital as a veterinarian. That explains where he got the drugs from. He's a doctor."

Danny huffed in surprise. He didn't recognize the man but there was something about him that felt familiar. "That's where I took Grace's dog about a month ago when he was sick but I never met that guy. My vet was a woman named Dr. Singer."

"Maybe he saw you and that was enough to trigger the obsession."

"Okay yeah but why me?" huffed Danny again, this time with annoyance. "Why would anyone want to stalk me?"

"I don't know but now that we know who this guy is it's time to go pay him a visit." Placing his hands on his hips, he turned to Chin and gave the older man a nod. "Why don't Chin and I go pick him while you and Kono see if you can find any more information about Murray."

Danny growled unhappily. "Steve if you think I'm going to let you sideline me because you don't think I can handle Murray I-"

Steve grabbed Danny by the shoulders and gently held him still. "Danny if this is our guy who's to say he won't try something if he sees you. I'm doing this to protect you."

His anger quickly deflated as he realized that Steve was right. After committing two murders there wasn't any telling of what Murray was capable of. "Alright fine but be careful," warned Danny, poking Steve in the chest.

Steve nodded in agreement as he made his way to the door, Chin following a few steps behind.

"Well I guess that just leaves us," muttered Danny, resting his hands against the table, slightly irritated.

Kono smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "How about we go get some lunch?" she suggested hoping it would lighten Danny's current mood.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well I am and if I don't get something to eat right now I'm going to become very cranky," her tone teasing and serious at the same time.

Danny wanted to oppose but knew it would be of no use. Kono was even crazier when she was hungry so he decided that he would succumb to her wishes if only to get something out of it. "Fine," he yielded. "But only if we can get some malasadas as well. The cream filled ones."

"Hell, after the week you've had I'll buy."

That caused Danny to grin widely. "Have I told you how much I love you."

Kono smirked playfully. "Not lately but it's nice to hear."

Bumping her arm with his shoulder, Danny let out a soft chuckle as he followed her out of the room and onto the elevator. Once they were outside Kono held out her keys for Danny to take.

"Just to make you feel better."

"Thanks rookie," smiled Danny as he took the keys and opened the driver's side door.

* * *

The pair quickly decided on where to get lunch and after they received their orders Danny made his way to his favorite bakery for the malasadas. As he was driving he glanced at his rear-view mirror and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Kono when she noticed the frown on Danny's face.

"Nothing it's just-that black sedan was outside the diner in the parking lot."

"So."

"It was also behind us when we left HQ."

"You think they're following us."

"I don't know," was all Danny said as he suddenly made a sharp right. He looked into the mirror only to see the black sedan doing the exact same. "Okay so maybe they are following us."

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking," replied Danny making another turn, the sedan continuing to follow them. "Call Steve," Danny ordered as he continued driving speedily.

Just as Kono pulled her phone out of her pocket, she felt the car suddenly jerk forward and the phone fell out of her hand. Turning around, she saw the sedan inches away from the bumper and continually picking up speed.

"Shit," hissed Danny as the car was hit once more causing the car to swerve slightly. By now he was driving on a long stretch of road that was uninhabited by any other cars. Danny considered that to be a good thing since the last thing he wanted was for innocent people to be hurt by the maniac driving behind them. He sped up, trying to out run the car that currently had him and Kono under attack but whatever he did the sedan did the same.

She reached down to grab the fallen phone when she heard Danny let out another curse. The car was hit once more, with even greater force and caused the car to swerve out of control. The next thing she felt was pain, radiating throughout her entire body. She tried to open her eyes, to see what damage the car had done and when she finally did she let out a soft moan at what she saw. Her side of the car was smashed against a lamppost and smoke rising out of the hood. Looking to her left she saw that Danny sat beside her, unmoving.

"Danny. Danny are you alright."

The unconscious man said nothing, his head leaning against the steering wheel with a trail of blood sliding down the side of his face.

"Danny." She reached out to touch him but it hurt to much to move. That's when she saw him standing outside the door.

The door opened and before she could say another a hand reached in and unbuckled Danny's seat beat. She tried to reach for her gun but she couldn't pull her it, her body pinned by the seatbelt leaving her completely helpless. She watched in horror as Danny's body was dragged out of the car and towards the less damaged black sedan. Kono hadn't even realized she was screaming as the sedan drove out of sight leaving her on the road, unable to move. That's the last thing she saw before her vision went completely dark.

* * *

A beeping sound woke her up as Kono opened her eyes to see Chin sitting next to her. "Chin," she called out hoarsely.

Chin immediately grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Cuz you're okay."

"What's going on? Where I am?" she asked fearfully.

"Queens Medical Center. You were in an accident."

Looking down she realized that she was indeed lying in a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown. "How long have I've been out?"

"About an hour."

"Oh. What happened?" she asked groggily, pressing the side of her head with her palm.

"I was hoping you could tell us."

She hadn't even noticed Steve was in the room but he was, eyes glaring at her. "Boss-"

Steve walked over to her bed and stood on the other side of her. "Kono we need to know what happened to you and Danny," his voice calm and steady.

Suddenly the images flew into her mind as if they never left. "After you and Chin left to go pick up Murray Danny and I decided to go get lunch," she began. "We brought food from Momo's and then we were headed to the bakery because I promised Danny some cream filled malasadas to cheer him up." She paused for a moment, sucking in a deep shaky breath before continuing again. "As we were driving, Danny noticed a black sedan following us. He told me to call you but just as I was about to the sedan hit us in the rear and the phone fell out of my hands. Danny tried to out run the car but it just kept rear-ending us and the next thing I knew the car had crashed into a pole. Everything's fuzzy after that."

"Please Kono you have to try and remember." This time Steve's voice quavered as he spoke.

"I can't, I don't remember. Why don't you just ask Danny?" Kono instantly noticed something was wrong when Steve suddenly averted his gaze and Chin did the same thing. "Guys, what's going on? Where is Danny?" she asked Steve before turning to Chin when the Commander didn't respond. "Chin, where is Danny? Chin answer me. Where is Danny?"

"We don't know," Chin finally replied, looking down at the floor and away from Kono.

Sitting straight up she moved her gaze back and forth between her cousin and her boss, both looking unwilling to answer her question. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Steve stared at her with wide eyes. "We don't know because by the time the ambulance arrived on the scene the black sedan you just describe wasn't there, and neither was Danny."

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the bed. He immediately sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and did his best to keep his body from swaying as he closed his eyes once more. His head was pounding immensely and the light pouring into the room didn't help ease the pain. Opening his eyes again, he looked down only to discover a metal cuff around his ankle connected to a chain. He looked around the room and discovered that the room was bare, only a bed sitting in the middle of the room and black curtains hanging in the window. Danny followed the length of the chain to find it attached to a metal plate screwed into the wall. He was about to yank on the chain when the door suddenly opened and Marvin Murray, the man wanted for murder, was standing in front of him.

"Hello Daniel," Marvin smiled sweetly as he walked over to the bed. It had been tough dragging an unconscious Danny out of the car and into the cabin but he succeed without waking the man. "It's so nice to finally meet you face to face instead of from afar."

Tugging at the chain and realizing that it was secured screwed into the wall, Danny frowned. "I wish I could say the same but then I would be lying. Dr. Murray I presume."

"Please, call me Marvin. It's the least you can do if we're going to be living together."

"And where exactly are we?"

Walking over to the window, Marvin pushed open the curtains to allow even more light to flood into the room and causing Danny to wince. "Do you like it? It's a quiet and quaint little cabin out in the middle of nowhere and even though I've only been here a few times I absolutely adore it."

Danny shrugged nonchalantly, doing his best to keep his composure and not show Marvin any uneasiness. "I gotta say I'm not fond of being alone in the middle of the wilderness. You never know what sorta crazies are hiding out there," he scoffed sarcastically.

"Believe me when I say we're perfectly safe here. You have my word."

"I'd rather have my freedom so how about you do me a favor and un-cuff me," yanking at the heavy chain once more with a growl.

Marvin shook his head vigorously. "I'm sorry I can't. I've put to much work into getting you here with me to just let you go."

"I can't love someone I don't know."

"That's why you're here, so you can get to know me and fall in love with me. " The frown disappeared and the sweet smile returned. "Besides, it shouldn't take that long with us being soul-mates and all. You'll be in love with me before you know it."

The urge to vomit came back in full force but Danny swallowed the feeling down. He was not going to show fear. "You do realize that my team is gonna track you down," he stated calmly, staring down at his nails. "It's not like you can hide purchasing a cabin on your financial history."

"Oh but I can," grinned Marvin, clapping his hands together mischievously. "You see, about a year ago one of my patients informed me that she was looking for a buyer for this lovely piece of real estate. I, in turn, told her that I was interested but only if she kept the property in her name and accepted cash payments."

Danny rolled his eyes. "And that didn't sound suspicious at all to her."

"It probably would have if I hadn't told her this sob story involving a greedy ex-wife who would try and steal my new oasis if given the opportunity."

"So your patient just agreed to your terms."

"It didn't hurt that I took such great care of Felix until he took his last dying breath. After that she all but handed me the keys to this place. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they could such all they want but they will never tie me to this place which means they will never find you. Face it Daniel you're stuck with me." He gave Danny another sickening smile. "Now I need to go and finish getting lunch ready. I hope you like chicken salad."

With that being said Marvin left the room leaving Danny trapped. His only hope that Steve and his team would find him before it was too late.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I had to do, leave this chapter a cliff hanger because that's always fun and back in my earlier days of fanfiction I was known for my badass cliff hangers. Still, you probably hate me now but you can't be mean or else I'm holding the rest of this fic hostage until you're nice to me again. Don't forget to review, even if it is to lash out at me for being cruel. It lets me know that you actually care. Until next time, you know tomorrow,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	6. Part Six

**Summary: So how much do you hate me. Well before you march towards me with your pitchforks and torches please hear me out. My plan was to always post a chapter a day and get this story out as soon as possible but like all electronics there was a glitch in the modem which lead to me being without internet access for three days. Three whole days and the whole time I was worried because I was missing my scheduled posting dates. Things finally went back online today and I would have posted earlier but with three small children, none of which are mine, running around it's hard to find time to do such a thing. Nevertheless I'm here to give you guys the updates you deserves. And yes I mean updates because I post this chapter will not let you wait any longer for the final chapter. So please, enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while. On a side note I am so ready for September to get here. I'm in a new season stat!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I forget to mention that this was beta'd by the lovely ellie_pierson over on LJ. Of course I couldn't be this good on my own.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Six**

* * *

"Come on Kono get back in the bed."

Slipping her shirt over her head, she glared at her cousin as she bent down to put on her shoes. "No I'm not," she hissed. "I can't just sit here while Danny's out there missing. I can't."

"Cuz you have a concussion and a few bruised ribs. The doctor would prefer for you to stay overnight under observation,"

"I need to help find Danny and for that I don't need your permission."

"But you need mine."

Both Chin and Kono looked to see Steve standing in the doorway of Kono's room. He had left a few minutes earlier to speak with Governor Denning about the current situation. Denning was concerned but to give the team free reign just so long as he was update frequently.

Steve stared at the cousins, Chin trying to persuade Kono to stay in the hospital while Kono continued to get dressed. "He's right Kono, you need to stay here and let doctors watch over you. Chin and I will find Danny."

Kono snorted as she stood up and folded her arms. "Because that's what both of you would do right. Follow doctor's orders while Danny's somewhere out there in danger." When both Chin and Steve looked away she snorted again. "I knew it. You wouldn't just lie there you would be out looking just like me." Walking over to Steve, she stood in front of him with an angry frown. "What happened to Danny, it was my fault. I suggested we leave the office, I put him in danger, and I need to make it right by helping you find him. We're ohana, remember."

Steve growled as he ran a hand over his face. As much as he wanted to order Kono to get back in the bed he knew they needed her help if they wanted to find Danny soon. "Alright fine," he conceded.

"Steve," sighed Chin looking back and forth between Steve and Kono.

"Look if we don't let her come she's just gonna sign herself anyway and who knows what trouble she might get into on her own. At least this way we can keep an eye on her and make sure she stays fine."

Deep down Chin knew that Steve was right. His cousin was stubborn and even if Steve said no he couldn't make Kono stay. "Okay fine but you take the pills the doctor's give you and if you start feeling lightheaded or dizzy you tell us immediately or I swear-"

She let out a sigh of relief and gave both men a smile. "I promise, anything you say."

"I'll go get your discharge papers."

Once Chin left the room Kono went to sit back down on the bed, Steve doing the same. "Kono this isn't your fault."

"I know you're only telling me that so I won't feel guilty about getting Danny kidnapped."

Steve shook his head. "No, I'm saying because it's the truth. You didn't know that Murray would be following you and you couldn't have known what he was planning to do."

"But if I hadn't-"

"It's not your fault," stated Steve adamantly. "If anyone's to blame it's me. Danny's my partner I should have did more for him. I let him down."

Kono punched him softly in the shoulder. "It's not your fault either. If Danny was here he would say we were both being stupid."

Steve wrapped an arm around Kono's shoulders and pulled her close. "Well then we better find him so he can insult us to our faces. It's the least we can do."

"We're going to find him," she replied as she hugged him back.

"I know. I know."

* * *

Marvin sat at the edge of the bed, a few inches away from Danny with a frown on his face. "I made this lunch especially for you. Aren't you hungry?"

Danny stared down at the tray currently sitting in front of him and swallowed deeply. Thirty minutes after Marvin left the room the first time he came back with the food he promised. A chicken salad sandwich, his favorite brand of chips, and a soda. It wasn't hunger that made his stomach churn, it was the thought of eating the food. "I try not to eat food supplied to me by kidnappers. You never know what's in the food."

"What," he laughed. "You think I brought you all this way to poison you. How can be together if you're dead?"

"You had no problem killing Tyler Bates or Brian Peterson," scoffed Danny, folding his arms.

"Oh, you figured that out?"

"I'm a detective, it's what I do."

Marvin shrugged lightly. "I wish I could say they were accidents but I'm not going to lie to you. I killed those men because I wanted it to be you and I thought I could fool myself into thinking they were. And with Tyler it worked, going along with everything I wanted him to do but Brian, not so much. He wanted to leave and I couldn't let that happened."

"He tried to escape just like Adam didn't he."

His eyes went dark at the mention of Adam's name. The first man he was with that reminded him of Danny. "Adam escaping was unfortunate but it taught me a valuable lesson. Don't give them a chance to put up a fight. That's where the Pentothal came in."

Danny's face contorted with disgust. "You didn't have to kill them."

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have just noticed me. Given me the time of day and a chance to make you happy instead of Steve."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Isn't it obvious," he spat, voice dripping with anger. "He uses his brutality to get what he wants. He uses people, manipulates them to satisfy his own selfish needs. And last but not least, he has what I wanted or should I say had seeing as you're here with me now and not him. As it should be."

Danny continued to frown his face with disgust as Marvin talked about the two of them together. "What about Grace?" replied Danny. "How could you possibly think I would live without her?"

Hearing Grace's name made Marvin smile softly. He had grown quite fond of her after watching her and Danny from a distance and saw that she truly was the apple of her father's eye. "Of course of I've thought about little Grace, she is your daughter after all, and I have come up with the perfect solution. Once you've realized that we are meant to be together we'll go back for her and we'll be the family."

Danny suddenly felt his face heat up with anger. There was no way in hell he was going to let this monster touch Grace. "What if I don't want this huh?" he yelled loudly, knocking the tray to the floor. "What if I don't to be with you, what then? Are you going to kill me because that's what you'll have to do before I ever let you go near my daughter?"

He couldn't control himself and before he realized it he punched Danny in the face twice. Grabbing him by the neck, he squeezed hard. "I don't want to hurt you Daniel," he seethed as he squeezed even harder. "But if you think I'm letting you go without a fight you're sadly mistaken. Not being with you is not option and if you continue to misbehave I guess I will have to find someone who will make you. Someone like little Gracie." Finally he calmed himself down and let go of Danny, straightening out his shirt in the process. "Now please, eat something," Marvin insisted, pointing at the food that now covered the floor and wall. "The last thing I want is for you to waste away."

Danny knew that he couldn't afford to make Marvin angry again, especially with two murders under his belt and the threat of kidnapping Grace so he decided it would be best to go along with whatever the man said while he formulated a plan. He immediately thought of one and it involved Steve and the rest of his team, all he needed was a phone. "Fine," conceded Danny grumbling. "If you want me to do as you say then I want a phone call."

Marvin rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway. "You're going to call him aren't you?" he hissed.

Danny gave him a nod. "I need to tell him goodbye. I need to tell them all goodbye."

He wanted to resist but knew no good would come out of it if he did. "Fine," he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes again. "But after this I don't want to hear you mention Steve or anyone else from your past name ever again. After this it will just be you and me, forever," he finished with a growl as he walked out of the room.

Danny let out a heavy sigh as he pushed the plate of food away from him. There was a massive amount of pain in his head and he knew food would only make it worse. Besides, he needed his head to be clearer if he was going to make a plan that would help him be rescued.

* * *

Steve was violently pacing the office floor while Chin tapped away at the computer and Kono interviewed the employees from One Care veterinary office. After a thorough background check both the doctor and the assistant were cleared of having any involvement with Marvin but the team believed they could help the investigation.

"There's nothing here," stated Chin with a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms.

Steve growled angrily. "Check again," he ordered without even looking up.

Chin sighed again. "I have, multiple times and I got the same answers every time. About ten months ago Murray withdraw four separate amounts that totaled eighty grand from his savings account in cash but other than that there is nothing there. No trail as to where that money went."

"Fuck Chin," hissed Steve as he finally stopped pacing and slammed his hands against the table. "We need to find something, anything that will help us find Danny."

"I know Steve but I can only tell you what the computer pulls up. I'm not a magician nor do I have super powers."

"I'm sorry Chin...I just want to find him so bad before-"

Walking over to Steve Chin gave Steve's shoulder a soothing squeeze. "I know brah. Believe me I know and I want the same thing."

Just then Kono walked out of her office with a frown on her face. "I just got finished interviewing the other veterinarian and the assistant that works at One Care and they basically said the same thing. That Dr. Murray was a good, polite doctor that mostly kept to himself. He loved his job and were saddened when he told him them he was leaving." She had just spent the last hour taking statements from the two women and found they weren't any closer to locating Danny.

A spark of hope flashed in Steve's eyes. "Did he mention where he was going?"

"According to them Murray said he was going back to the mainland to take care of his sick mother."

"Which we know is a lie because his mother died three years ago," replied Chin, shaking his head.

"So he lied to his co-works so they wouldn't get suspicious about what he was really up too."

"They also said that they never suspected him of being dangerous to anyone."

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"Kono good job with the interviews but this still doesn't help us find Danny. Dammit."

"Brah you need to keep calm. You blowing off at the handle is not going to do us any good."

"I know Chin it's just," but Steve didn't get a chance to finish when his cell phone suddenly began ringing. "McGarrett," he growled unpleasantly into the phone.

"Hey Steve. Got time for an old friend."

His shoulders went lax at the sound of Danny's voice on the line. It meant that his partner was still alive. "Oh my god-Danny," he stuttered as he put the phone on speaker so Chin and Kono could hear as well. Chin immediately began a trace. "Just tell me that you're okay."

"Can't complain, well except about the headache and large cut on the side of my face. How's Kono?"

"I'm fine Danny," replied Kono nervously. "I'm worried about you, we all are."

"Apologies, I don't want them. What happened wasn't anyone's fault."

Steve stared into the phone confused as to what Danny was saying. His only theory was that Marvin was in the phone with Danny preventing him from giving them any clues to his whereabouts. It made Steve extremely nervous. "Danny I promise we are going to find you and bring you home."

"Better this way I suppose. At least if I'm here no else will be hurt."

"No Danny that's not about to happen. I will find you and I will bring you back home."

"I don't want to be found Steve. I'm going to stay here with Marvin. This is where I belong."

"Danny you can't be serious. If you think we're going to leave you with that man you're out of your mind."

"No, don't come for me. It's the only way I can keep you and everyone else I love safe. Just know that I love you and I'm sorry things had to end this way, especially after all the patience you had with me. Taking care of me, looking after me and making sure I was okay. You coated me with your love and kindness. You were literally this man's best friend and for that I could never thank you enough. Tell Grace that Danno will always love her."

Steve didn't get a chance to respond when the line was suddenly disconnected and Danny was no longer on the other end. He didn't realize his hand was shaking until he slid the phone back down in his pocket. With pleading eyes he looked over at Chin who was pressing buttons on the computer. "Please tell me you got something," he replied hopefully at Chin.

When Chin shook his head disappointedly it took all of Steve's strength not to slam his fist into the nearest wall. They were no closer to finding Danny and the conversation they just had implied that the blond didn't want to be found."

"So that's it. We just give up. We don't even try to find him."

"No Kono we're not giving up. I know Danny and he would never leave Grace like that. Murray must have been in the room with him, monitoring what he was saying."

"I believe that too brah but that still doesn't help us in our search."

"Danny sent us a message, I know he did. We just have to find it."

Marvin smiled as he tugged the phone out of Danny's phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He wasn't worried that the call would be traced, it was a burner that he brought for a few bucks at discount store. His location was completely safe. Reaching down, he cupped Danny's chin forcefully with his hand and forced the man to look at him. "I hope that you've gotten it all out of your system because there will be no more calls."

Danny swallowed thickly. "I'm done with my team."

"Good," hissed Marvin, letting go of Danny's face. "Now that that's done I think it's time to tell you that we'll be moving shortly after nightfall."

"What. I thought this was the perfect place for us."

He smirked. "I'll agree that this is a nice place for a relaxing vacation but I like the city life and I have a feeling that you do as well. We would never be truly happy here."

"I hate to be a Debby downer," scoffed Danny, shaking his head. "But how exactly are you going to travel without fear of being caught. By now your face is all over the news as well as a list of your crimes, including my kidnapping. Every cop on the island will be looking for you."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Then without warning his leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Danny's forehead, grinning as he pulled away. "You have nothing to worry about." He didn't say anything else as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Angrily wiping any trace of the kiss off his forehead, Danny ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was grateful for the phone call, happy at the chance to talk to Steve but with Marvin in the room he couldn't say much. Still, it didn't keep him from sending the team a message right under Marvin's nose. Danny only hoped that his team figured it out before it was too late.

Five minutes later, after listening to Danny's phone conversation countless times, the team were still unable to find the clues left by Danny. Steve was adamant that his partner gave the information they needed to find him, they just had to look deeper. Steve's eyes ran over the transcript again and suddenly realized what Danny was telling him. Walking over to the computer, he bold and underlined the first letter at the beginning of each first sentence.

**Can't**

**Apologies**

**Better**

**I**

**No**

N

"Cabin, that's where Danny's being held," smiled Steve triumphantly as Chin patted him on the back and Kono punched his shoulder softly. "I knew he would find a way."

"That's our haole," Kono smirked happily, clapping her hands together.

Chin nodded and look back at the computer. "So we figured that out but how does that help us find Danny if we don't know exactly where the cabin is located."

"There's something else," pointed out Kono nervously as her eyes skimmed over the rest of Danny's conversation.

"What is it Kono."

"Well Danny is thanking Steve for being patient with him but no offense boss you aren't the patient one in the partnership."

"I was thinking about that too. If anything Danny's the patient one while you're more of a shoot first ask questions later type of guy."

"Gee thanks," scoffed Steve, crossing his arms defensively.

"Hey, Danny's words not mine."

Steve sighed as he ran a hand over his face. It was a known fact that Danny was the more level headed one out of the two of them. "I know you're both right. There's no way I'm the more patient one out of the two of us but Danny said so it has to mean something."

"So I was thinking-" she paused unsure of what she should say or if she she even say it.

Steve sensed her uneasiness and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Anything Kono. It can't be worse than the information we already have."

"He's right cuz."

Kono exhaled before she continued speaking. "Okay then I was thinking that maybe Danny didn't mean patient as in calm but patient as in doctor."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Chin somewhat confused.

"Murray's a veterinarian so all his patients are owner's of animals. Look at what he said. '**Taking care of me**', '**You coated me with your love and kindness**,'**This man's best friend**'. These are references to animals."

"So you're saying that Murray has Danny hidden in cabin owned by one of his patients owners."

Kono gave them both a nod. "It's a long shot but it's the only one we've got."

"Only one way to find out." Steve marched to Kono's office where Dr. Singer and Melinda were still waiting for the okay to leave. They both looked when they saw Steve standing in the doorway. "Do either you know a patient of Murray's who owns a cabin?" he asked sternly.

It was Dr. Singer who spoke. "There's Ms. Eaddy but I'm not sure if she still owns it," she replied hesitantly.

"Care to explain."

"Ms. Eaddy's husband died about a year and a half ago and she mentioned once that she was thinking about selling his cabin. She's in her seventies and she didn't think she could handle the upkeep."

"Do you know if she sold it to Murray?" asked Chin who was now standing next to Steve.

"I overheard Marvin saying he was interested in the property but neither him or Ms. Eaddy brought it up again so I didn't think anymore about it."

"We're going to need her full name," replied Steve

"Patricia Eaddy. I really hope that helps."

Steve looked over his shoulder to see Kono already at the computer typing in the name that given to them. It didn't take long for her to find the correct person they were looking for. "Patricia Fran Eaddy," she began. "Seventy-three, lives in Honolulu, and according to her bank records ten months ago deposited four separate payments of eighty thousand dollars into her checking account. One guess as to who the money came from," she finished with a smile.

Chin gave his cousin a nod of approval as both him and Steve walked over to the table. "We got the location on the cabin," he asked hopefully.

After a few more taps the address of the cabin that was owned by Ms. Eaddy appeared on the screen. "We got it."

Finally Steve let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as wide grin spread across his face. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go bring Danny home."

* * *

Danny was unaware of how long he had been in the cabin but he could tell it was nearing nightfall. He hadn't moved much from the bed, the chain only letting him go so far in the room as he tried to find something that would release the cuff from his ankle but the search came up empty. So the only thing Danny could do was sit there and silently hope that Steve would find him.

"How do I look?"

Danny looked up to see Marvin leaning against the door frame wearing a smile on his face. He had changed his clothes, sporting a pair of blue jeans and a simple black polo shirt. The man's hair was cut short and instead of dark brown hair it was now bleached blond and spiky. He was also wearing glasses and his were no longer blue but were now a light brown. At a quick glance he looked like a completely different person.

"That's your plan," scoffed Danny, shaking his head. "You think that by changing your hair and eye color you'll be able to fool the cops who are looking for you."

Marvin shrugged with one arm as he walked over to the bed, his hands remaining behind his back. "I've seen people go undetected with much less. Not to mention that I have your gun and am so not afraid to use it if necessary."

"You're crazier than I thought if you think that's going to work."

"How about you let me worry about that? The only thing I want you to do is lie still."

"Why?" asked Danny nervously. He quickly got the answer to his question when Marvin pulled needle out of his pocket. "What are you going to do to me."

"Shh, it's okay Daniel," cooed Marvin as grabbed Danny's hair and roughly pulled his head to the side, exposed his neck. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Danny thought about fighting him off. Maybe knocking him hard enough in the face to knock him unconscious but Danny had no clue where the key was. He seriously doubted he would be able to un-cuff himself without the proper key. And there was always the chance that he would fail and only make the psychotic man extremely angry. The threat of him harming Grace still weighed heavily in his heart and he knew he couldn't risk it. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his daughter because of him.

Letting out a small hiss as the needle pricked his skin, Danny closed his eyes and let his mind fill with thoughts of his family, his team, Grace, and Steve. He needed Steve and soon, before it was too late. The world slowly began to fade away leaving Danny to wonder if he would ever see his family again.

* * *

I know, another cliff hanger but at least you know that the team is on their way to find their Jersey detective. That's good right. Well if you're that worried just go ahead on to the final chapter because it should totally be up by now. Just want to say thanks to all the reviews, you guys rock steady and I will be back later with another fic sometime soon. Hopefully. Well, until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


	7. Part Seven

**Summary: The final chapter. Can't say it wasn't fun posting this up for everyone to read because it so was. Just want to say thanks to all the lovely reviews and comments I received. Shout outs to all the followers and to all those who favorited. I wish I could be humble and say I don't care about stuff like that but I would lying. I like writing and it feels good when people take the time out to read what I've written but it feels even better to know that they liked it. Maybe with this much confidence I might actually write something of my own, you know without characters created by CBS and other networks. Still, this was all great and don't worry, I will be back so be on the look out for me. Now, enough with the chatter I need you read Part Seven so you can tell me if you like the ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and probably will never own this show. But that doesn't mean I won't take my boys out to play with every once in a while. On a side note I am so ready for September to get here. I'm in a new season stat!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I forget to mention that this was beta'd by the lovely ellie_pierson over on LJ. Of course I couldn't be this good on my own.

* * *

**Take a Breath So It Won't Be My Last  
**

* * *

**Part Seven**

* * *

Marvin Murray was a man who rarely got what he wanted out of life. His father walked on on him when he was baby and his mother only tolerated him because she had to. He was never the first one picked for games nor was he the most desired when it came to dates. No, he was always the odd man out. The one staring out the window watching as life passed him by, yearning for a chance to be loved. He never thought he would have any of that until Daniel Williams came along.

Now, here he was packing everything he needed for the journey. He already had the next place lined up for him and Danny to reside in. A house he was renting under a pseudo name in a secluded area with just enough space for the both of them. The false name also came with fake documents that were sure to fool anyone who didn't look to closely. Some days he was still amazed at what you could do with the Internet. It would take some getting used to but he was sure Danny would finally give in to the feelings and return them with vigor. He just had to wait.

Zipping up suitcase, he slid it off the bed next to the rest of the bags he had to put in the car. In a few minutes he would grab Danny and then the two of them would be off to start a new life together. He slipped on his jacket and zipped it up before pulling on his baseball cap down on his head. He also made sure to grab Danny's gun just in case he ran into trouble on the way to their new home. Picking up one of the bags, he made his way out of the cabin and to the car that Ms. Eaddy all but given him when he purchased the property. It was old but it was in good enough condition to get them where they needed to go. Just as he was about to close the trunk he heard a clicking sound behind that caused his body to stiffen.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

He didn't even bother to turn around. "McGarrett," he hissed bitterly. "Wish I could say what a pleasant surprise but we both know I'd be lying."

"Where's Danny?" Steve growled, gun pointed directly at Marvin's back.

"Why? Daniel isn't your concern anymore."

Steve cocked his gun again and took a step forward. "Listen to me you sick son of a bitch. Either you tell me where Danny is or I will shoot you where you stand."

Marvin turned around, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. "Do what you must but I will never hand Daniel over to you. It seems as though you don't understand when your presence is not wanted."

"That's rich coming from the guy who ran him off the road and then proceeded to kidnap him."

"I did what I had to do to make sure we would be together. I love him and that's more than I can say for you."

"I'm going to give you to the count of three. One."

"What, you're gonna shoot an unarmed man," drawled Marvin, his hands sliding down to his side to wear the gun rested against his hip. "I always knew you were a brute."

"Two."

"I'm not scared of you McGarrett." Just before Steve could say three, Marvin lunged forward, knocking the SEAL down to the ground and the gun out of his hand.

Even though he was unprepared for the attack Steve recovered quickly and threw Marvin off of him with a swift kick to his abdomen. The man let out a painful groan as he fell on his side giving Steve time to grab his gun. Out the corner of his eye he saw Marvin begin to rise as he pointed a gun in his direction. Reacting as quickly as he could, Steve fired a shot right into the other's man's side. He watched Marvin fall again while he reclaimed his balance with his gun still trained on him. Walking over to where Marvin's body lied, he kicked the gun away and before picking it up.

"You might as well finish me off McGarrett," stuttered Marvin with a grin as blood began to pool underneath him. "It's the only way you'll ever keep me Daniel."

The smug sadistic look on Marvin's face made Steve's stomach churn and he wanted nothing more than to place a bullet right between his eyes. Suddenly a calm hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Chin standing behind him, emotions calm.

"Steve that's enough," whispered Chin as he reached out the other hand and used it to lower Steve's arm. "We found Danny. He's unconscious but he's alive. Buses are on their way." When Steve continued to stand there, Chin squeezed his shoulder. "Go, I'll make sure he doesn't move."

Steve finally nodded, moving his eyes away from Marvin and giving Chin a soft smile. "Thanks Chin."

"Anytime brah."

* * *

A total of two hours had passed since Danny was found and brought to the hospital. The doctors discover what the team already knew, that Danny had been given a dose of Pentothal and it would take some time for the drug to work his way through Danny's system. Chin and Kono were down in the cafeteria purchasing food while Steve remained at Danny's bedside. Resting his head against the bed, Danny's hand in his when he felt Danny's hand twitch. Looking up he discovered Danny staring at him,his eyes laced with fear. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating and that you're really here," he whispered nervously.

Steve responded by squeezing Danny's hand. "You're not hallucinating Danno. I'm really here."

Danny smiled happily. "So you got my message then."

"Yes I got your message. It took us a while but we finally figured it out."

"Good. I knew I could count on you guys to come rescue me."

"Always."

Taking a deep breath, he "What happened to Murray?"

"I shot him," replied Steve nonchalantly.

"Steven-"

"I didn't have a choice Danny," explained Steve as he climbed into Danny's bed and pulled the shorter man onto his chest. "He came at me with your gun and I reacted accordingly. It was a clean shot, through and through." Running his fingers through Danny's limp hair he let out a sigh. "He's going to be in the hospital for a day or two and after that he's going straight to jail for your kidnapping and the murders."

"I thought for sure you would kill him."

"I would have Danny," whispered Steve completely serious. "If it wasn't for Chin telling me that he found you and you were safe I would have shot him without a second thought."

Even though his body was begging for him to close his eyes once more and give in to the darkness, he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his partner's temple. "Well it's a good thing you didn't."

"It's a good thing that I found you."

"Yeah that too."

Steve's noticed Danny's inability to keep his eyes open so he gave him a firm squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "Go back to sleep Danno. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered affectionately.

"Okay," drawled Danny as he closed his eyes once, hand resting on Steve's chest. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too."

* * *

The day was spent celebrating. A week after Danny had been taken Steve decided to barbeque on the lanai and invited the entire team to spend a relaxing day at his beach. Chin and Kono with both Max and Kamekona, the larger man bringing a huge pan of garlic shrimp knowing it was Danny's favorite. Even Grace was in attendance after Rachel decided that a visit from Grace would be just what Danny needed, even granting permission for her to stay the entire weekend. To say that Danny was more than thrilled would have been an understatement.

Finally after a day filled with nothing but fun, the team departed leaving Danny and Steve responsible for putting Grace to bed. Once they got that out of the way, Steve and Danny decided to retire for the night as well, both to tired to barely move. Danny fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Steve found himself unable to sleep. Still, he was more than content to watch Danny sleep, filling the room with soft snores.

"I don't care what those Twilight fangirls say, watching someone sleep is always has been and always will be creepy."

'Busted' blushed Steve as he looked up at Danny to find the blond staring back at him with a smile. "Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Danny let out a sigh and rolled over. "Of course you didn't. What's up?"

Steve shrugged. "Nothing just couldn't sleep."

"Wanna talk about it."

"If I say no will you drop it."

Danny turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He'd only been half asleep and could feel Steve's eyes trained on him. "Have you meet me. Since when have I ever just let something go without a proper explanation."

"Right."

"So SuperSEAL are you going to tell me on your own or do I have to threaten you with no sex for a week before you let me in on what's bothering you."

Steve let out a heavy sigh before turning to face Danny. "I've been having nightmares okay. They mostly involve you and what could have happened if I hadn't found you in time. You could be locked up somewhere with Murray keeping you captive or you could be dead. And if that would have happened I don't know what I would have done," he finished with another heavy sigh, happy to have gotten it all out in the open.

"Steve you need to stop worrying so much."

"Yeah, because it's so easy," he sniped, rolling his eyes.

Danny reached over and cupped the back of Steve's neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads were touching. "It is," replied Danny softly. "As you can see I'm right here. You, Kono, and Chin came for me and saved me. I'm alive today because of my team and for that I couldn't be more grateful."

"But you could have died."

"But I didn't and now I don't have to be on the lookout for some psychotic person who wants to kidnap me out of love. I think I've filled my stalker quota for the rest of my life don't you," chuckled Danny playfully.

Steve poked Danny in the chest while trying to stifle his own laugh. "That's so not funny."

"You don't know what you're talking about, I'm hilarious. And I also happen to be in love with you even though you are a menace to society."

"Thanks Danno."

"You know it's true. Now, turn over and go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Somebody promised to take Grace to the zoo," stated Danny as he turned back over and rested his head against the pillow.

Wrapping his arms around Danny, he pulled the blond as close as he could, resting his head on Danny's shoulder. "The things I do for you Williams'," mocked Steve, pressing a light kiss on the back of Danny's neck.

Danny suppressed a moan. "You love us."

"I really do Danno."

"So much so that you won't mind if I terminate my lease and move in here permanently."

Steve let out a tiny gasp of shock and hugged Danny even closer. True to his word he gave Danny time to process the request, not bringing it up since the first day the flowers landed on Danny's desk. "You know nothing would make me happier but I only want you to do it if you're sure."

"I'm sure," smiled Danny, squeezing Steve's hand with his own in a gestured of reassurance. "I kinda like the thought of waking up next every morning and it seems ridiculous to be paying rent at a place I'm hardly at. It just seems logical to move all my things in here."

"Then I guess it's settled. You're moving in."

"I'm moving in."

Steve watched Danny close his eyes and his breathing began to even out when a thought popped into his head. "Hey Danno."

"Yeah Steve," replied Danny without opening his eyes.

"Since when do you watch Twilight?"

Danny's face flushed in embarrassment as he let out a growl. "Go to sleep Steven."

Steve chuckled against Danny's neck as he closed his eyes. Danny was right, they did have a long day coming up and he needed to be well rested if he wanted to enjoy the time with his family.

* * *

And that my readers is the end of the road. So much thanks for those who took the time out to read and just want to you let you know that you rock. Also, for those you laughed at my Twilight comment congrats. I hate everything about that entire series, movie wise since I never read the books, and it makes me nauseous just to see previews for the them. Sorry if you are a fan of the movies (like my mom), it's cool, I just don't get it. Anyways time for me to bring this fic to a close so until next time,

Ride out the waves of life the best way you know how and never be afraid to wipeout.

Ladycizzle


End file.
